NZT
A special drug developed by the scientists at Eureka at the request of Douglas Fargo. After years of failure, it was given to Claudia Donovan to take back to Warehouse 13 for safekeeping. Origin NZT was first mentioned in the movie called "Limitless" in 2011. It was said to unlock 100% of a person's brain, making anyone who takes it the smartest person alive. It unlocks every memory in extreme detail, everything becomes clear, and the processing power of the brain increases to that faster than a supercomputer. The movie was a box office hit, spawning a short-lived television series of the same name. Effects By taking the pill, it was observed that the user has access to 100% of their brain's capacity and function. Every detail of every memory is crystal clear, the processing speed is increased to that of a supercomputer, and fast observation of possible scenarios in the span of a few seconds were observed. The amount of progress made on difficult work that appeared to have stalled was incredible, amounting to a total of twelve other projects all over GD having incredible advancements in their work. However, after the third day, side effects began to take place. They included dizziness, vomiting violently, and convulsions. Despite the side effects, one can continue to take NZT and receive the same effects. However, on the fifth day, anyone who continues to take the drug has their major arteries burst, resulting in a fast death. Collection Head of Global Dynamics Douglas Fargo first showed an interest in the movie Limitless after seeing it in 2011. Afterwards, he continued to ponder over the ability to create such a drug, until in 2012 he finally had the project started. His idea was to create a drug exactly as seen in the movie, which the scientists could use to help develop further technological advantages at a faster rate. As the years passed, the progress got further and further. There were a few small hiccups over the two years of R&D (the intelligent rat attack in 2013 was surprisingly bad), enough progress was made that it was approved for human testing in April 2014. However, the tests proved less than successful. Although the brainpower of the three people tested did indeed increase to the highest capacity, the side effects were drastic. Despite this, only one of the subjects was told to stop taking the drug. As a result, the other two testers died after the fifth day of testing. Human testing was immediately ceased, and the team attempted to further develop the drug. By June of 2016, it was clear that the drug they created, given the name NZT in honor of the movie that inspired it, was going to have very little success in the short term despite the progress made in the four years of development. Fargo contacted Claudia Donovan of Warehouse 13 and informed her of the project. She came by in late July to take the samples of the drug ( a total of 100 were created) and all of the research done on it back to Warehouse 13 for safekeeping. Trivia *Despite the failures of NZT, Fargo believes it still has much potential. He told Claudia that, as soon as GD is ready to take on such a task once again, he will request copies of the research and one pill for testing. Category:Eureka Vault Category:ElsaRules!!!